Diario en la vitrina
by Monika Pananini Weismann
Summary: Alfred murió como un héroe, mas dejó a su amado Arthur solo, ¿quien pensaría que encontraría aquel diario en ese museo después de 20 años?


Meh, Moni vuelve~! :'3 No se, mi inspiración para esto fue una noticia que leía en el canal de noticias de la Wii xD...Me dio tanta ternura, y como no relacionarla, el soldado (que en paz descanse) se apellidaba Jones D: La cosa es que...bueno, le cambié muchas cosas, muuuchas pero bueh, como sea xP. Los personajes son de Himaruya-sama, la historia modificada es mía y~ el UsUk y FrUk no es mio :v. Mención de la muerte de un personaje y...lloriqueo (?

* * *

_-El país me necesita, Arthie, así que espera por mi, ¡que yo te protegeré como todo un hero! ...I Love you!-_

Eso había dicho hace 20 años el americano Alfred F Jones, piloto de un Curtiss P-40, piloto que murió a manos de japoneses armados que llegaron cerca de la base en la cual descansaban. El ahora señor ingles Arthur Kirkland, de 42 años de edad, ahora es un gran empresario, casado con una "stupid frog" como el hacía llamarle a su esposo Francis Bonnefoy. Toda su vida fue un martirio, primero, la muerte de Alfred, después la muerte del gemelo de este (A quien quería como a un pequeño hermano) y después haber perdido a varios familiares en aquella Segunda Gran Guerra…fueron tantas lagrimas las que derramó en menos de pocos años.

Fue en 1944 cuando ese chico rubio de ojos azules y tez pálida se fue a la guerra. "El país me necesita, prometo volver" No sabía que tantas cosas había dicho ese chico antes de irse, pero le dolió demasiado, aunque se sintiera algo orgulloso por que serviría a su país que tanto amaba. Pero unos meses antes de terminar la guerra se enteró de la muerte de ese chico. Aunque ahora "ya no le importa" sigue pensando… ¿Cómo vivirían si hubiera seguido vivo?, ¿Formarían una familia como la que ahora tenía con Francis?, aunque su mente estaba pensando mayormente en un futuro con él, siempre estaba la pregunta de "¿Por qué a él?".

Si, esos 20 años le cambiaron, más su amor nunca cambiaría, y ahora, en esos 20 años pasados, nunca creyó lo que encontraría en un museo conmemorativo.

Iba de paseo con Francis y algunos de sus sobrinos a un museo en el cual mostraban algunos objetos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Quería ver si había algunas fotografías de ese chico con sus compañeros o algo parecido, y mientras veía las vitrinas se topó con un diario, el cual tenía una fotografía en blanco y negro de el mismo. Se sorprendió y se acercó a ver bien aquel diario… ¡Era el de Alfred!

-Se-Señor… ¿podría ver este diario m-más de cerca?-

El curador le dejó ver el diario, ya que la persona de la fotografía era idéntico a él. Arthur lo leyó todo, una y otra vez, las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos salían incontrolables, efectivamente era la letra del rubio, era el de la fotografía, inclusive estaba allí la dedicatoria detrás de ella "Con amor, Arthur". El diario, el joven Jones lo había escrito en la primera pagina "La historia de mi vida, piloteando como el gran hero salvando a todos, y protegiendo a la persona que más amo, Arthur Kirkland, del cual mi corazón está completamente lleno. Si algo me pasa, quiero que le devuelvan este diario a él, a nadie más que a él. Supongo que esta sería mi última voluntad…"

Francis y los pequeños chicos trataron de consolarle, mientras el dueño de aquel museo le preguntaba todo sobre su relación con aquel piloto. Tomo un respiro, trato de dejar de llorar y con una voz clara y firme dijo todo.

-Su nombre era Alfred Federick Jones, nació el 4 de julio en Boston, Massachuset. Lo conocí en secundaria, hasta mediados de la universidad que fue cuando él se reclutó como aviador, un año antes el me pidió matrimonio...el tenía un gemelo llamado Matthew de su misma edad obviamente…su sueño siempre fue ser…un he-héroe…y lo fue, fue MI héroe…Y aunque el no volvió…yo siempre lo amé, lloré por su perdida por 2 años, pero estuve orgulloso de él, murió protegiéndonos a todos, murió protegiendo a los que no fueron a la guerra como yo…E-Él…fue mi único amigo y mi primer amor en toda mi vida…-

No soportó más y rompió en llanto. Le dieron aquel diario al ingles para que lo atesorara, y si que lo haría, no dejaría que nadie en el mundo lo tocara, por que es el último recuerdo que tiene de aquel que más amo en todo el planeta.

_-Solo unos años más, wait for me…Alfred…I love you so much...-_

_Fin~ emmm...bueno es corto, pero no tenia nada mas que poner luego de releer la noticia...bien, me despido! xP_


End file.
